La oscuridad del inframundo no es ordinaria
by Lallen
Summary: Dos dioses se encuentran frente a las puertas de Hades. Drabble hecho para el reto de fanfics de Xocowilde.


**Oscuridad**

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Un Drabble hecho para el reto organizado por Xocowilde en Tumblr. Uno se inscribe, da el nombre de un personaje, el lugar donde quiere que se desarrolle la historia y el tema. Y debo decir, fue muy divertido.**

 **A mí me tocó algo angsty en el inframundo… Con Thanatos e Hipnos. Espero les guste el resultado, no suelo escribir de estos dos personajes. En lo personal me encantó el resultado.**

* * *

La oscuridad del inframundo no es ordinaria. Normalmente, la oscuridad equivale a la ausencia de luz. Sólo es eso, la ausencia de luz, las cosas tornándose negras a tu alrededor. La oscuridad te rodea, simplemente.

Pero…

Pero esta oscuridad es distinta. Es una oscuridad mucho más allá de lo que los pobres mortales pueden comprender: Es una oscuridad que no sólo te rodea, sino que te devora. El inframundo tiene la particularidad de adueñarse de todo lo que entra a él: Vivo o muerto, mortal o dios, al cruzar sus puertas eres su propiedad durante el tiempo que permanezcas en él.

Para casi todos quienes entran, esto significa la eternidad.

Hipnos lo sabía. Tanto él como su gemelo, aun siendo dioses, estaban condenados a repetir una y otra vez el mismo destino. Por milenios, regresarían para controlar el transcurso de una nueva guerra santa. Siempre a la sombra de Hades, controlando lo que él les permite.

A Hipnos no le gustaba especialmente cuando el dios del inframundo requería de su presencia en los infiernos. A decir verdad, detestaba esa horrible sensación de ser como un súbdito más del dios.

Regresaba a una audiencia con Hades. Estaba esperando pacientemente frente a la gigantesca puerta que lo separaba del otro dios a que su hermano gemelo apareciera. Vaya a saber qué podía estarle tomando tanto tiempo a Thanatos.

Hipnos sólo deseaba terminar de hablar con Hades, y retirarse a los campos elíseos. Odiaba estar allí, frente a esa puerta. Odiaba estar en el inframundo.

Lo odiaba, porque el Inframundo era tan controlado por Hades que si uno se sentía propiedad del inframundo, uno inmediatamente se sentía propiedad de Hades en persona. En la antigua Grecia los humanos se referían al inframundo incluso como Hades.

Hipnos sabía que el dios era prácticamente uno con su reino.

Volteó hacia los lados; Thanatos aun no aparecía.

"Idiota…" murmuró Hipnos, pese a no sentirse especialmente enojado; no tenía prisa, pues tanto él como Hades tenían tiempo de sobra; milenios, de sobra. El dios se dio cuenta de que con cada reencarnación aparecían más de esos rasgos extraños. Quejarse, sentirse harto, estar enojado, o feliz…

…se preguntaba si no eran ilusiones de su mente para intentar sentirse más humano.

Tonterías, se dijo.

—Hay algo que me pregunté el día de hoy, mientras venía hacia aquí.

La voz de su hermano lo hizo voltear hacia otra dirección. Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, se materializó frente a él con una expresión estoica. Luego, esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Hipnos lo observó seriamente, esperando a que su hermano continuara.

—Me pregunté, Hipnos; ¿No es curioso que cada vez que regresamos a la tierra sea para continuar sirviendo a Hades?

Hipnos no respondió.

— ¿Es acaso por nuestra lealtad, Hipnos?— continuó Thanatos, como si fuera un juego – ¿De verdad somos tan leales?

—No me interesa, Thanatos— respondió el otro dios tranquilamente. Thanatos negó con la cabeza, y continuó hablando:

—Hoy he llegado a una nueva conclusión muy interesante.

Thanatos solía tener ese tipo de costumbres. El paso del tiempo, que como cualquier dios observaba pacientemente, lo hacía hacerse preguntas y responderlas él mismo, como si el lento pasar de los años le brindara nuevas respuestas.

— ¿A qué conclusión?

—En realidad regresamos con Hades porque en el fondo quisiéramos ocupar un lugar entre los dioses olímpicos. Somos dioses de segunda categoría.

Thanatos tenía razón, en cierto modo. Ambos venían de la estirpe de Nyx, la noche. No guardaban relación directa con los dioses olímpicos. No eran hijos de Zeus. Hipnos miró severamente a su hermano.

—Esas son tonterías; ningún dios es superior a otro. Estamos por encima de los mortales y con eso basta. Controlamos a todas esas criaturas como si fueran piezas de ajedrez.

Thanatos se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé, tal vez esa sea la respuesta.

¿A qué pregunta?

Thanatos se había obsesionado desde hacían uno o dos siglos precisamente, a recordar qué impulso, que pacto, que circunstancias los habían llevado a vivir esa vida. ¿Qué los hacía regresar, qué los hacía servir a Hades, por qué?

Ninguno de los dos lo recordaba.

No era que estuvieran pensando en rebelarse. Tampoco querían cambiar de vida. Probablemente Hades no podría enfrentárseles si decidían permanecer en los Elíseos con toda tranquilidad, como los otros dioses.

Y habría razones de hacerlo; los campos Elíseos marcaban definitivamente una línea entre ellos y los mortales. Ningún dios allí era superior a otro; olímpico o no, los Elíseos recibían a los dioses.

—Es una posibilidad—admitió Hipnos.

Los dioses voltearon hacia la gran puerta que los separaba de Hades. La guerra sagrada ya estaba en curso, probablemente Hades incluso había enviado a sus tropas al santuario. El rey del inframundo había mencionado algo de enviar a los caballeros de Athena para evitar que sus espectros se ensuciaran las manos.

—…Los caballeros de Athena son mis mortales favoritos— dijo Hipnos. Su hermano se volteó hacía él con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué?

—No son predecibles, como los demás mortales. Se resisten… a veces logran sus objetivos, además. Fascinantes.

—Es verdad.

—Pobres insignificantes criaturas— Hipnos cerró los ojos, como si sintiera pena por ello—Miles murieron en la guerra anterior, sólo para que la historia se repita.

—Sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos, lucharán con nosotros. Pobres humanos.

Thanatos sonrió cínicamente. –Y nosotros sólo necesitamos mirar el tiempo pasar. Incluso cuando somos derrotados, volvemos.

—Toma por ejemplo la guerra pasada. Sólo fue cuestión de esperar un poco. Y henos aquí.

El sonido lúgubre del exterior se colaba por las ventanas de los pasillos del templo. Se oían gritos, lamentos, algunos espectros entrenando. El inframundo era un lugar ocupado y bullicioso. En apariencia un caos, aunque sabían perfectamente que Hades controla cada parcela de su reino con precisión.

Hipnos miró un largo rato a su hermano, que parecía haberse perdido una vez más en sus propios pensamientos.

—Thanatos ¿Hades nos controla, o nosotros lo controlamos a él?

Thanatos se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. –Cuando estamos en la tierra o en los Elíseos me da la impresión de que nosotros lo controlamos. O al menos, nos controlamos a nosotros mismos—Hizo una pausa, concentrándose en una hendidura en la puerta –Pero cuando estamos aquí me lo pregunto. Y es desagradable, Hipnos; no tenemos porque estar bajo el control de nadie.

—Sólo los mortales están bajo el control de alguien más. Ellos deberían estar resignados.

—Llevamos siglos participando en esta guerra, milenios, y sabemos que se repetirá hasta el infinito.

—En cada reencarnación veremos a nuevos caballeros y espectros alzarse en combate.

—Los veremos morir, en batalla o en el triunfo. Durante la guerra santa, o sólo siguiendo sus mortales vidas.

Los dos dioses meditaron un momento sus propias palabras. Probablemente Hades ya sabía que estaban allí, y tal vez incluso los había oído hablar. Pero en realidad no importaba; el saber lo que ocurrirá o reflexionar al respecto no forzosamente evita que suceda. Ni Hipnos ni Thanatos tenían interés en dejar de participar en las guerras santas.

Como si estuvieran inmersos en un río que los llevaba. No sólo la corriente los arrastraba, sino que ninguno quería resistirse.

Ni siquiera estaban demasiado interesados en el mundo que Hades deseaba crear. Estaban interesados en que los mortales supieran cual era su lugar y no intentaran más moverse de él. Aún si, como Hipnos decía, sus patéticos intentos resultaran divertidos.

—Entremos, Thanatos.

—Después de ti, Hipnos

Y los dos dioses entraron a reunirse con Hades. Aunque les daba la impresión de haber estado junto a él desde que habían bajado al Inframundo.

La oscuridad allí era tan profunda como el cosmos de Hades.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado, y sobretodo espero haberle hecho justicia a los dos dioses (nunca había escrito de ellos). También espero que quien haya hecho la petición encuentre este fanfic de su agrado.**


End file.
